Riley's Growing Up
by Kristen3
Summary: Topanga and her daughter have a heart-to-heart about growing up. A bit of fluff set after "Girl Meets Father." One-shot.


**Author's Note: **"Girl Meets Father" was a really cute episode, and it does seem like Riley's growing up more and more. But I just felt like something more could be done. This was the result. I hope people like it! :)

Riley awoke with a smile on her face. It wasn't hard to guess why. Last night had been her first dance, and she'd been with Lucas. Sure, they weren't a couple or anything yet, but all Riley knew was that from the first time she saw him on the subway, her heart had skipped a beat.

Then she remembered what else had happened at the dance. She made up with her father, and even Maya had realized that he was a good teacher. All in all, it had been a wonderful night, something Riley knew she wouldn't soon forget. She sighed as she got out of bed.

Before Riley could do anything more than take a step, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Riley, honey? It's Mom. I wanted to talk to you."

Ordinarily, those words would've made Riley nervous, but not now. She opened the door and let Topanga in. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

Topanga smiled. "I'm glad you had such a nice time last night. Your first dance is a big deal."

Riley smiled. "Yeah. And Daddy and I made up. I told him he still has a lot to teach me."

Topanga nodded. "But there's a lot more that _I _can teach you. Like how to use this." Topanga brought her hand from behind her back. In it was a tube of lipstick.

"Oh, Mom! Does this mean what I think it does?" Riley took the tube from her mom, not believing this was real.

"Yes," Topanga replied. "I thought it over, and maybe I went a bit too far in saying you were too young to wear makeup. Your father may not want to admit it, but you are growing up. I'm not saying you can wear whatever you want, but there's nothing wrong with a little lipstick."

"That's fine. I don't want to grow up before I'm ready." Riley thought of Maya and her habit of going too far. She definitely didn't want to be like that.

"OK, now, are you ready for your makeup lesson?"

Riley nodded.

Topanga took her daughter's hand and led her over to a mirror. "Now, the idea is to just apply a bit of color. We don't want to overdo it." Carefully, she applied the lipstick to Riley's mouth. It was a soft shade of pink, one which went perfectly with Riley's complexion. "There. See?" Topanga turned her daughter's head back around so she could see herself in the mirror.

Riley couldn't believe what she saw. Even in her pajamas, she looked more grown-up somehow. "This is amazing. Thank you, Mom!" Riley hugged her mom tightly.

Topanga smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Do you think you can do that yourself next time? Maybe if this works out well, we'll see about getting you some blush. But only if you can be responsible. Remember, don't go overboard."

"I won't, Mom. I promise." Once again, Riley hugged her mother.

It felt good to have a hand in her daughter's growing up. Topanga knew Cory often worried that Riley was growing up too fast, that she wouldn't be their little girl anymore. But Topanga knew this wouldn't happen all at once. She and Cory would just have to enjoy these moments for as long as they could. "You know, I never got to do stuff like this with my mom when I was your age."

Riley was surprised. Her parents didn't often talk about their childhood. All she knew was that they'd met in elementary school and fallen in love shortly thereafter. "You didn't?"

Topanga shook her head. "My parents were...strange. Actually, so was I. Just ask your father. But as I grew up, I learned to become my own person. It didn't happen overnight, but I started to realize who I was. That's what's going to happen to you, too, Riley. It doesn't matter what Maya or any of your other friends do. You just have to worry about what feels right to _you_."

Riley thought she understood what her mother was saying. She was already learning that growing up was a lot harder than she'd thought it would be. But Riley knew she was luckier than most kids. Because she had parents who were always there to help her, no matter what. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

Topanga smiled. "You're growing up, Riley. And your dad and I are so proud of you. You'll probably make some mistakes along the way, but just remember, we're always here for you."

"Thanks. Can I go call Lucas now, and tell him I had a really nice time?"

"Yeah, I think that would be OK. I bet if you wore that lipstick to school on Monday, he'd probably notice."

The idea of Lucas noticing something like that about her made Riley's heart do a nervous flip in her chest. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She would be soon, though. Because Riley was growing up. It might not be easy, but she was glad she didn't have to do it alone.

**The End**


End file.
